


Above All

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [6]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Academia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e07 - s04e08 Time Stands Still, F/M, High School, Season/Series 04, Song: Above All, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Alternate take on the Season 4 episode Time Stands Still. A student named Jackie Mitchelson brings a gun to school and is stopped by Jay, but shoots himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a new Degrassi AU oneshot with the pairing of Rick and Darcy. I wanted to make it a songfic also, so I decided to use the song "Above All" by Randy Travis after listening to it a few times. So, this is what I came up with. I was also reading the fic [Him](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2122420/1/Him) by [Lavenderangel](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/24215/Lavenderangel) at the time on FanFiction.Net. It was an excellent oneshot, by the way - and inspiration hit me like a bolt of lightning to write this. I believe there should be more fics with the pairing of Rick and Darcy.
> 
> This is set after the shooting but with a few twists. Darcy and Rick are dating (and Rick treats her with respect like a gentleman). Rick didn't have the prank of yellow paint and white feathers pulled on him. Instead someone else, blinded by madness and wanting a taste of being bullied (which nobody deserves), brought a gun to school and died in his place.
> 
> Also, Jimmy didn't get shot in this one, since it doesn't happen.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N own Degrassi: The Next Generation. The lyrics to Above All by Randy Travis (an excellent song for inspiration) belong with their respective owners. The Bible verse contained in here belongs to the Bible, which I do not own either. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Above All

Darcy Edwards stood on the steps next to her boyfriend Rick Murray, holding his hand, as the gurney carrying the perpetrator of the school shooting was wheeled down the ramp. The shooter was none other then Jackie Mitchelson, sixteen, with raven hair and dark blue orbs. His clothes – a black suit jacket over a white button-up shirt and pants – were covered in blood.

Jay Hogart, his girlfriend Alexandra 'Alex' Nunez, and Gavin "Spinner" Mason looked down at Jackie in shock.

"I can't believe **he **did this," said Alex. "Why would he go in Rick's place, and in the process, force us to pick on _him_ the way he did, and tell us to call _him_ a psycho?"

As she spoke, they remembered...

Flashback

_Jackie walked over to Jay, Alex, Jimmy, Rick, Toby, J.T., Darcy and Spinner, his hand at his side holding a gun. "Hello, guys," he said, his voice seemingly calm. "Sorry I forced you to pick on me."_

_"He has a gun," Jay whispered to the others, a little fear in his voice. "Come on, let's go."_

_"Don't you dare turn away from ME!" hissed Jackie, stopping for a moment.. _

_They all turned back as he then resumed his walk over to them. _

_"Glad I found you guys," he said coolly now. "You made my list."_

_"Jackie, what are you doing?" said JT, feeling a little scared himself. _

_"I forced you to bully me, Spinner, Alex and Jay," explained Jackie. "I wanted to see what it felt like."_

_"Uh, dude," said Jay, walking up to him, "just put the gun down. Anything else will just make your life worse."_

_"It can't get any worse," replied Jackie._

_Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jackie was **really** messed up, and this proved it._

_"No. No, Jackie, your life can get much better. Really, it can."_

_For a moment, it seemed Jay had gotten through to him. But then, Jackie pointed the gun over Jay's shoulder at Rick!_

_"I've already snapped," he hissed. _

_Then Jay grabbed Jackie's arm and twisted it behind his back just as gunfire echoed throughout the hallway. Jay's eyes filled with shock, as did Jackie's. Then they both slumped to the floor. _

_Luckily, Jay was only drenched in blood – which happened to be Jackie's. Jackie, however was still lying on the ground, bleeding from his wounds._

End of Flashback

"I don't know, Alex," replied Jay. He was at a loss for words. So was Spinner.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Brooks walked over to Rick and Darcy. He watched as Jackie was wheeled into an ambulance.

"Man, I can't believe he would do **this**," he said. "I'm glad it wasn't you though, Rick. You're a nice guy, and I'm glad I defended you from Spinner, Jay and Alex the other day. You aren't the kind of guy that would bring a gun to school."

He smiled as he spoke the last words for Rick.

"Of course I would never do that," replied Rick, smiling. "And thanks, Jimmy; you have my back."

Darcy agreed. Besides being Rick's girlfriend, she was also a Christian, a part of the Friendship Club, and she would often share Bible stories and verses with Rick. He liked that a lot, especially Psalm 51, verses 10-11: _"Create in me a clean heart, O God, and renew a steadfast spirit within me. Do not cast me away from Your presence, and do not take Your Holy Spirit within me." _(New King James Version)

"That's right," she said, smiling. "You two are friends. You help each other."

Grinning, Jimmy and Rick slapped their hands together, and then turned to her.

"You're right, Darcy. We are," concurred Rick.

The trio then headed to the Dot to get some sodas, as they wanted to get their minds off the shooting.

"If he ever does recover from the gunshot wound and comes back to school," said Jimmy to Emma Nelson, who had joined them, "what do you think we should do?"

Emma pursed her lips in thought. "Hmm. That's a tough question. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Darcy nodded in agreement. When it came to a guy who had perpetrated a school shooting, and got shot with his own gun in the process, she felt there was a mystery to solve.

Rick had been sitting in silence for some time. Now, he got up and walked over to the jukebox. He slipped his hand into his pocket and put some coins into the slot. Then he pressed a few buttons. Instantly the lilting strains of "Above All" by Randy Travis began to play. A smile crept up the corners of his mouth as he walked back over to Darcy. Clearly he liked this song, and so did Darcy.

"Would you like to dance with me, Darcy?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Darcy smiled. She liked dances – particularly the slow kind, and she had never been one to turn down a dance. So why start now?

"Sure."

She let him pull her gently up and over to the dance floor. There they stood, and began to waltz...

_Above all powers_  
_ Above all kings_  
_ Above all nature_  
_ And all created things_  
_ Above all wisdom_  
_ And all the ways of man_  
_ You were here_  
_ Before the world began_

_Above all kingdoms_  
_ Above all thrones_  
_ Above all wonders_  
_ This world has ever known_  
_ Above all wealth_  
_ And treasures of the earth_  
_ There’s no way to measure_  
_ What You’re worth_

_(Chorus)_  
_ Crucified_  
_ Laid behind a stone_  
_ You lived to die_  
_ Rejected and alone_  
_ Like a rose_  
_ Trampled on the ground_  
_ You took the fall_  
_ And thought of me_  
_ Above all_

_Above all powers_  
_ Above all kings_  
_ Above all nature_  
_ And all created things_  
_ Above all wisdom_  
_ And all the ways of man_  
_ You were here_  
_ Before the world began_

_Above all kingdoms_  
_ Above all thrones_  
_ Above all wonders_  
_ This world has ever known_  
_ Above all wealth_  
_ And treasures of the earth_  
_ There’s no way to measure_  
_ What You’re worth_

_Crucified_  
_ Laid behind the stone_  
_ You lived to die_  
_ Rejected and alone_  
_ Like a rose_  
_ Trampled on the ground_  
_ You took the fall_  
_ And thought of me_  
_ Above all_  
_ Crucified_  
_ Laid behind the stone_  
_ You lived to die_  
_ Rejected and alone_  
_ Like a rose_  
_ Trampled on the ground_  
_ You took the fall_  
_ And thought of me_  
_ Above all_

_Like the rose_  
_ Trampled on the ground_  
_ You took the fall_  
_ And thought of me_  
_ Above all_

When the song was finished, Darcy and Rick smiled at each other, and then kissed very passionately but shortly. Then they headed back to their table. Jimmy and Emma were both grinning.

"That was some superb dancing you two did," said Jimmy.

"I agree. You both are a fantastic couple," Emma concurred.

Both Darcy and Rick felt they could not agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
